


Green Girl

by Ninjaman2



Series: Story Shift (Ninjago) [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Nya is the Green Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaman2/pseuds/Ninjaman2
Summary: In a reality where Zane, as we know him, doesn't exist, PIXAL is the master of ice, Cole’s heritage is interesting… The ninja are obviously a bit different.This story focuses on the identity of the Green Ninja in this strange new reality and her view on some of the events and battle the ninja has, as she desperately searches for an identity she truly connects with.
Series: Story Shift (Ninjago) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718482
Kudos: 5





	Green Girl

“What?” The rest of the ninja stammered in confusion, staring at Kai.

The fire ninja had just narrowly escaped being melted in a volcanic eruption with Lloyd, when he unlocked his true potential; and he then claimed that it was because he'd figured out the identity of the green ninja.

“Kai, if this is another attempt to claim you ar-” PIXAL began but Kai quickly interrupted.

“Nope. Someone else is the Green Ninja.”

“How could you know such a thing?” Wu asked, narrowing his eyes and stroking his long white beard in interest.

“All this time I’ve been training, training to try and make myself the greatest ninja. The ninja destined to defeat Garmadon. But at the end of the day, despite Garmadon attacking my family being my origins in this fight, he’s not my enemy. All this time my training in reality… has been to assist the Green Ninja and protect them. It's my role in history. And I’ve been doing it from the beginning. The Green Ninja is someone whose destiny is wrapped with Garmadon’s, enemies from the outset.”

“WHO?!”

“Nya.”

Nya scoffed and laughed. “Ninja? Kai I’m a Samurai, how could I be a legendary ninja?”

“That’s just it, you’ve been trying hard to join us, to carve an identity separate from the four elements, when in the end…”

“Your identity is the four elements.” Wu finished. “I suppose… we’d never know since you refused the test last time.”

“I…” Nya began but her voice died in her throat.

“Nya, let us see if you truly are the green ninja.”

The assembled group watched her as Kai, Jay, and Wu placed the four Golden Weapons around her. Instantly the four weapons took into the air around her and began to glow.

“They’ve harmonised around Nya, that means…”

“I am the green ninja…”

And so began Nya’s training. Weapon practice with each of the four weapons as well as learning the basics of each of the other ninja’s powers. Lloyd was eager to help out where he could. Garmadon though, was not. Oftentimes he thought about snuffing her in her sleep, eliminating the threat now. But then again, what would that prove? That he was a coward?

Instead he remained, sitting grumpily and watching as Nya sparred with the four ninja on the deck.

Nya had been reluctant initially. The Samurai had been her identity for months now, between constructing the suit and the mech, so training herself. It made the training of the future green ninja smoother, but she couldn’t help but feel indignant towards destiny. Just when she finally figured out who she was, destiny threw a wrench into the works and made her into something else entirely.

  
  


*

Honestly, those idiots! She couldn’t even leave them alone for an evening without getting themselves turned into children of all things!!!

And not only that, but they’d dragged Lloyd into their idiocy. Her and Wu rushed back from her secret training, and shopping trip, to discover the ninja had gotten caught up in another of Garmadon’s schemes. Though the plan to turn the creature back into bones had initially failed, Lloyd did the most surprising thing, and in sacrificing his childhood, saved not only the lives of everyone in store, but possibly in the city. It was an apex predator afterall. So as the teenage Lloyd rose from the smoke, the group felt a stronger bond with the once bratty child.

And so at his insistence, they began training Lloyd too, and after a few modifications, she even offered him her Samurai X suit. But he refused.

“It's part of your history and character. I don’t want to take that from you. We’re fighting the forces of evil… and I think it's finally time I stepped up.”

Although that impressive speech was pretty much forgotten the following month after the ninja travelled back in time without her and changed history. Now Lloyd thought he’d always been a teenager. It was jarring but they got used to it eventually.

Just as Nya eventually got used to her role. It was certainly satisfying, thinking she’d finally get her revenge on Garmadon for kidnapping her, but after seeing his struggle against the Overlord, she realised something.

He was fighting his destiny just as she had been, and suddenly she lost the will to strike him down. And that had proven to be a costly mistake. Lloyd had somehow turned evil and the Ninja trapped on the dark island. But in the end, she was able to muster the courage and destroy the overlord’s physical form.

Though after he came after her for her golden powers, she decided to give everything up at the temple of light, losing not only her Golden Powers but the Green Power she’d developed before. Now, back as a normal girl again, she looked forward to a retirement following their defeat of the nindroids. But once again destiny found a way into their life, as so to combat future threats, she put on the green Gi once again and learnt to unlock the elemental power hiding within her blood and became a water ninja. Kai decided to start jokingly referring to her as the sea green ninja, but it worked.


End file.
